Marshall and Rainbow Play Minecraft Comes Alive + Ether Mod Part 2: Future Wife?
Summary: Marshall spends some time with Lexi the Blacksmith and she could possibly be his future wife? Rainbow is still learning the basics of Minecraft and both attempt their first shelter. Oh, and there's an unfriendly Enderman encounter. (both Rainbow and Marshall are playing) (Marshall is chatting with Lexi) Marshall: (clicks the Gift option and gives Lexi redstone) Hey, Rainbow, guess what? Lexi likes redstone! Rainbow: Yeah, yeah, I get it. So, what button do you press to swing your sword? Marshall: Right-click. Rainbow: Okay, got it. Now, mind helping me handle this annoying spider that won't LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE??? Marshall: Okay! Sorry Lexi, but I gotta go. (runs towards where Rainbow is fighting the spider) You know, during day, spiders are neutral mobs, so they don't hurt you during this time if you don't hit them. Rainbow: Would you please save your lessons for later? I have to kill it! (scene cuts to more mining) Marshall: I need a ton of diamonds. Some for Lexi, and the rest to craft some diamond tools and armor. It would be a huge help to improve our relationship. Rainbow: You'd be lucky to find diamonds on your second day playing! (mines gold) Gold is really tough. We could use that. Marshall: It's softer than wood, so no, I'm not mining any gold. Actually, I will, because it's a great present for Lexi and the other villagers. (mines gold) Rainbow: Why is it still an ore? Marshall: You have to smelt it in a furnace with coal or charco- Rainbow: Blah, blah, blah. Got it, got it, got it. Marshall: You should listen and learn. Rainbow: I don't like school! Marshall: I'm trying to save your life. Rainbow: Why should I care? Marshall: Skeletons! And with enchanted bows too! Rainbow: What the heck is that suppose to- (dies by getting hit with an arrow) Great. When I respawn, we are definitely going to build a house, and you are taking my items for me! (scene cuts to Rainbow who has finished a house that looks like it was built by a noob) Marshall: What the paw is that piece of junk???!!! Rainbow: Our house! You got the left bed, I got the right be- Marshall: IT LOOKS SO DUMB! Rainbow: Fine! You help me take down this house and then you can build your home on top of where mine was! (scene cuts to Marshall standing in front of a amazing two-story sandstone house) Marshall: This is much better! Once I get married and my spouse has babies, we can grow up here together as a family in sync! Rainbow: Yeah, but where will I live? Marshall: Don't you wanna live here? Rainbow: Well, maybe, but- Marshall: Enderman! I'm gonna go kill it and grab some of its pearls! Rainbow: What the heck is an Enderman? Marshall: Just help me kill it! But remember, don't look at it in the- Rainbow: (sprints over to the Enderman) Hey, listen wimp! You are dead, by the power of the wooden sword! (swings her wooden sword at it but accidently looks the Enderman in the eye) Enderman: (goes hostile) Rainbow: Uh, what did I do? (breaks eye contact) Enderman: (teleports behind her and attacks) Rainbow: Gaaah! (dies from the Enderman) ENDERMEN EVERYWHERE, I HATE YOU!!!Category:ShortsCategory:Parts